


The Dragon and the Archer

by opheliamikaelson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamikaelson/pseuds/opheliamikaelson
Summary: You never knew how much it would cost you to save your sister. [Reader/Daenerys Targaryen/Khal Drogo]





	1. Meeting

You were not sure how did that happened. You saw a Dothraki man coming down from a black horse, along with others and they began to chase all the women they had saw on the small village, and killing some of the man and young boys who could try to stop them for getting on their purpose. 

However, when you saw your young sister being beat down by one of those barbarians, you knew what to do. You were hunting near town, with bow and arrows along your back, so it was not hard to put an arrow on the bow and aim for the head of the Dothraki soldier on top of your sister.

“Y/N!” Your baby sister screamed when the two man came running towards you, being shot by two of your arrows. She got up shaking and you hugged her, noticing a bunch of armed Dothraki making a circle around the two of you.

“Rose, get behind me.” You whispered. 

“Stop!” You heard a woman’s voice and Rose pressed your arm hard enough to you ache, placing the other arm around her as a small blonde girl opened way through the Dothraki soldiers, being follow by the tallest man you ever saw. He said something on their language, noticing the small lady next to him. “You put three of our soldiers down, miss.” She said.

“I am so sorry… But they were trying to hurt my sister.”

She nodded, translating what you just said. The man stared at you, and besides the fear, you stood there, meeting his brown gaze. He spoked again and you felt nervous about it, especially because the blonde girl try to argue with him, or that was what you thought about it. 

“You have to make a choice here… What is your name?”

“My name is Y/N.”

“Very well… Y/N, the Khal said that you must choose between fighting him, as a retaliation for the Dothraki killed, or come with us as a soldier.”

“A soldier?” You arched an eyebrow.

“Your role will be discussed if you accept the offer.” She said, taking a deep breath. “I must warn you the Khal is not a patient man.”

You hugged Rose tighter. “Rose, listen to me… Go and found our mother.”

“No, Y/N!”

“Rose, listen to me! Please, just do it… I’m so sorry, sister… I really am…” Rose was crying in front of you and all you could do was push the young girl towards a neighbor, even if she was screaming in protest. 

The blonde lady didn’t dare to look at you in the eye again when spoked. “Are you coming with us, Y/N?”

“Yes… Khaleesi.” You never wanted to cry so badly, taking one last look at your sobbing sister before following the huge Khalasar away from your home and family.

You thought they were going to put you in chains like a slave, but the blonde woman mount the white horse and offered you a hand. She looked much younger than you did, but she was a bit more fierce and diplomatic, enough to hold a Dothraki army from murdering the whole village.

“My name is Daenerys.” She said softly when you mounted behind her, putting your arms near her waistline. She was so small and you thought how had handled the hostile life of the Dothraki and still look so strong. “I must say, Y/N… You have a good aim.”

You wanted to cry, but you smiled shyly. “Well… Thank you. My father thought me how to manage the bow and arrows.”

“Where is he now?”

“Dead, Khaleesi. Like my older brother. It’s just me, my mother and my sister.”  
“I am very sorry about that.” Daenerys spoked gently. “I promise that I’ll take care of you, Y/N.”


	2. Khaleesi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daenerys x Reader
> 
> Author: Ophelia
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, girlxgirl
> 
> Parts: Two of Four
> 
> A/N: Well, hello everyone, I’m absolutely astonished by all the notes and messages I’ve receive. Really, thanks for that, means a lot to me. So, here it is, and I must say that I’m a bit scared because I’ve never wrote anything like that in English, so… I’m really sorry if anything is wrong or confuse. But anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

The Khalasar made a camp when the night showing upon the sky. The Dothraki were quick to make a fire pit and some man got out for hunting. The female slaves were making the tent comfortable enough for the Khaleesi to bath and sleep. You were there when they took off her clothes and put her on a warm tub surrounded by candle light.

You were too embarrassed to look around, so you decided to clean yourself with cold water from a bowl, next to a dresser on Daenerys’ tent. You were so tired from that day that all you wanted was to lie down and sleep for a few days, but you knew too well that would not happen anytime soon.

“Leave.” Daenerys said to the slaves soon as their helped her out of tub. She was naked and dripping when looked at you, making you blush.

“I’ll go too, Khaleesi.”

She smiled. “Not you, Y/N. help me get dressed.”

“Yes, Khaleesi.” You were a bit ashamed, grabbing a long and soft white gown the slaves had choose for the night. Maybe you should not be so embarrassed, especially because it was another woman standing near you, but you knew too well that wasn’t the easiest thing in the world for you. You never spoked about it for your mother or sister, only to your father and he was quite curious about it.

Sometimes you just would look at girls, feel things on your lower parts, like shivers, and be embarrassed about it, like the young boys who were looking at Rose now and then back on the village.

Daenerys raised her arms above the head and you put the gown on, covering her slender and delicate body. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“Sure, Khaleesi.”

“We must speak, Y/N. I guarantee your safety from our soldiers because…. Well, I requested you as my personal maid.”

“All right… What is that mean, Khaleesi?”

“Means that you will be here with me all the time. And maids are supposed to help their Khaleesi with the art of love.” She smiled and you blushed. “Don’t be scared, please. I will not force you to this, Y/N.”

You smiled shyly. “I’m not scared, Khaleesi, is just… I have no idea how I will help you with this… I’ve never…”

Daenerys came closer and placed two fingers on your lips, smiling. “It’s all right. Maybe we can learn together. And please ourselves.” The Khaleesi smiled mischievous. She leaned into you, brushing her lips against yours.

You felt embarrassed, but somehow you pulled her close, placing both hands on her small and delicate waist. The gown was soft, like silk and pale as milk. Daenerys grabbed your hands, placing it on her shoulder, making you put the gown down her slender body.

You saw her breasts, with small pink nipples, her belly and the delicate shape of her body. She was so little that you thought that you could harm her in anyway, like pressing it too hard. But then she came even closer.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Y-yes… Khaleesi…”

“Then let me show you something.” Daenerys held your hand and made you lie down on the bed, among the heavy animal pelt blankets. You blinked a few times and the Khaleesi took of your pants and shoes, and finally, the shirt off you.

“Wait.” You held her wrists right before she could reach your breast. “I think… Khaleesi, that I’m the one who should be doing this for you.”

Daenerys smiled politely, caressing your cheek. “Dou you want to?”

“Yes, I do.” You sat down with the blonde lady on your lap, placing two hands on her firm ass. Her violet eyes were darker with the dim light, and you switch places with the Khaleesi. She moaned and smiled at you.

When you first kissed her, you felt her legs wrap around your waist, pulling you close enough so you could feel her slender body creating friction against yours, making both of you moan. You thought about all the times you would sneak into the prostitution dens and just hide there so you could see the girls “training”. It was weird and embarrassing to admit, but you were there, pleasing the most beautiful woman you ever saw.

“I love that…” She smiled when your fingers rubbed her wet pussy and a loud moan came out when you slide a finger inside her.

You felt like you could do that all day, Daenerys was a quivering mess under you until she screamed your name loud enough for you to blush.

“How… Where…” The Khaleesi giggles and purrs when you took the finger from her, noticing how wet and hot she was. “Where did you learn that?”

“I sometimes visited the prostitutes, and… One of them told me that they practice with each other to please the men, so… They let me stay there, sometimes, to learn, but actually I just… Wanted to see them because no men wanted to marry me. I’m very odd, that’s what they say to my mother.”

“You’re… Very talented, Y/N. And I’m not talking about what you just did to your fingers…” She smiles mischievous. “I’m talking about how you took care of your family and… Didn’t hesitate to save your sister.”

“Well… Thank you, Khaleesi.”

“You can call me Dany, if you like.” She smiled.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daenerys/Drogo/Reader
> 
> Words:876
> 
> Author: Ophelia
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, girlxgirl, oral sex, f/m/f
> 
> Parts: Three of Four
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone! I’m really sorry about the long hiatus, but I had too much to do :( But anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy! :)

You were talking with Daenerys when Drogo came inside. Absolutely naked with a oddly huge cock between his legs and a strange look at the two of you. Daenerys looked at him, peacefully and smile gently before lowering her night gown to her feet. You just stood there, to embarassed to say anything, but unable to leave since the Khaleesi required your presence on those exact situations, even with your poorly excuses to leave the couple alone for the night, after all, they were married and eventually, or possible everyday, they need those kind of moments.

Daenerys stood in front of him and giggled when he just grabbed her ass whit both hands and lift her.

“Wait.” She said in Dothraki and looks at you gently. “Y/N, can you help me? I want you to show the Khal those little things you did.”

Your eyes widened and you felt heat on your cheeks. “…. Y-yes, Khaleesi.”

“Are you scared?” Daenerys asked and Drogo put her down. She walks towards you and rubbed your face gently. “You do not have to do this if you don’t want to, Y/N.”

“It’s… Strange with your husband here, Khaleesi, I’m sorry…”

Daenerys smiled and noods. “The Khal looks fierce and brave, but he’s also very gentle. You don’t have to be afraid of him, Y/N, unless if you’re an enemy.”

You looked at him, embarassed with yourself. He was so tall and scary, but his eyes looked kindly at you for some reason.

“No?” He whispers in the common tongue.

“He is learning the common tongue with me, and I’m learning Dothraki with him.” Daenerys sat down by the bed, tapping gently so you could be by her side. “I was terrified on my first night as a Khaleesi, did you know? He took me to a place far from the Khalasar to make me his.”

You nooded and Drogo came close to the two of you, sitting on the ground by Daenerys’ feet, rubbing her leg with a hand.

“She fears, Dan Aerys?” Drogo asked.

“Yes, my sun and stars. She is scared for now.” Daenerys said gently and lift your chin when you looked down. “Don’t be afraid, Y/N. You’re a fierce warrior, like my husband. You protected the ones you care without hesitation. Like a dragon, I must say.”

“A dragon?”

“I am the last dragon, Y/N. You’ve heard about the Targaryens?”

“I heard whispers, Khaleesi. About kings with violet eyes who tammed dragons, who could not be kill by fire… And I’ve dreamed about dragons, Khaleesi.”

Daenerys stared at you. “Tell me more, Y/N. What else do you saw in your dreams?”

“Wolves, Khaleesi. Direwolves. I saw the end with ice and fire. With wolves and dragons.”

The Khaleesi smiled at you, gently like she was and took your hands. “Do not fear your dreams, Y/N. They are just dreams.” Daenerys smiles. “Come closer, Y/N.”

You did as was told and Daenerys spread her legs a little, placing your hand between her thighs. You felt her warm center and rubbed for a bit, hearing a soft moan coming from her mouth, enough to make the Khal get on his knees and look at his wife you lust.

She lied down, opening herself for the two of you. He stroke himself, watching you carefully like a panther. You sat on, placing both hands on her delicate pale breasts, rubbing her nipples enough to make them hard.

Daenerys grabbed your head and pulled you close enough for a kiss, playing with soft moans with your tongue. Drogo growled and she smiled, mischevious.

You switched places with him. Daenerys, at first was lifted by him as he entered her. She screamed in pleasure, riding him as hard as she could. You could see her breasts bouncing against his cheast, the hot kisses and the loud groans from Drogo.

When they finished, you felt a strange wetness between your tighs, spreading your legs a little enough to place a finger on yourself, noticing how sensitive you were.

Daenerys sat down with Drogo next to her and crawled towards you, placing both hands on your knees so she could spread your legs a little more. You wide-eyed her, especially when the Khaleesi put her head close to your thigs, enough for you to feel her breath near you center.

She kissed you down there. Her tongue rubbed your thigs and a small part of your center, making you moan with embarassement, focusing on her because Drogo’s eyes were too intimidating yet. But he came at you anyway, at first, he rubbed Daenerys’ ass and then, he pu the same hand behind your head, careesing your hair.

You moaned when he came closer and kissed your lips, losing the embarassment of being between them and, finally, relaxing enough to enjoy what was happening. The Khaleesi was kissing between your legs making you even more wet and the Khal was toying with your tongue.

Daenerys swallowed your end, just like Drogo did the same with your moaning and you collapsed, trembling when the Khaleesi came close to you and kissed your chin, as Drogo would pull her hair and kiss her neck.

“Stay close, Y/N.” Daenerys smiles.

She wouldn’t have to ask twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Daenerys//Reader
> 
> Words: 653
> 
> Author: Ophelia
> 
> Parts: Four of Four
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone! So this is the final part of The Dragon and the Archer. Thank you so much for reading! <3

Sometimes you found yourself wondering about Rose and your mother. You’ve lost the count of how many moons you were away from them. Maybe your sister was already married, waiting for a child or just taking care of things like you because your mother couldn’t do anything alone.

And other times you just looked at Daenerys and saw how fierce and full of fire she had become. She killed her husband, lost her baby and earned three dragons who were big enough to ride them by now. The dragons from your dreams, crossing the Great Sea along an army of Dothraki soldiers, Unsullied and slaves your queen had save.

She was a queen now. Determined, strong and with enough power to make the whole world bow to her will. However, you couldn’t think about how you would fit in that bright and glorious future ahead. You were just an archer, following the steps of a dragon queen who grew foundly of you.

“You look sad, my lady.” Yara from the Iron Islands spoke gently with you.

“I’m not a lady… My lady.” You smiled sadly and she did the same.

Yara was a strange looking woman. She was a strange beauty with a hard chin and a big noose, along with her big grey-ish eyes.

“You’re to me. And also for Our Grace.” She said, placing a hand near the sword on her waist. “Also… I’ve a present for you, Y/N.”

You frowned. “A present?”

Yara walked towards a box and you follow her, taking a few moments to know what kind of present was that.

“Our Grace herself asked me to do it. It took me a little while to understand, but here it is. It’s yours, Y/N.”

Was a long bow, made of a light metal like a blade. The string was very firm and the arrows were made with Targaryen dragons on the tip.

“Thank you, Yara…”

“Don’t thank me, my lady.” She moved her chin a bit and you turn around to see a smiling Daenerys next to you.

“You’re my closest friend, Y/N. My friend, my lover… And the person I care most in this world. So this is a small token of my gratitude for all this time we’ve been together.”

You bit the lower lip a little hard. “Dany…”

“I need you by my side, Y/N. But…. I cannot accept you as my mistress anymore.”

You felt a cold around your heart and tears were slowly bluring your vision. Maybe you knew this all the time… Maybe. Daenerys couldn’t be with you, just like she couldn’t be with Daario or Sor Jorah. You were going to be just another found memory… A dear friend.

“I want you to be my Queen, Y/N.”

It took you a few moments to understand what she said. The sea was calm and the Dothraki working along the free man and women were the only sound you were able to listen.

“Y/N?” Daenerys spoke with worry, placing both hand on your shoulders. “My love, are you all right?”

“For a moment… I was thinking you were g-going to…”

“Leave you?” She rubbed your face gently, putting a tear way with her thumb. “Y/N, I would never leave you. You’re my Queen and I cannot take the Iron Throne without you.”

“You left Daario and Sor Jorah, I…. I’m sorry, I was scared…”

She smiled kindly. “I did, because it was necessary. They were men, Y/N. And in the end, men will always want to steal our glory. I couldn’t allow that.”

You nodded. She came close to you and you hugged her, noticing Rhaegon and Drogon flying right above you.

“I’ve dreamed with this moment, Y/N.” Daenerys whispered. “You and me, Queens of the Seven Kingdons. The last dragon and the archer.”

You smiled. “I believe your dream will come true, Khaleesi.”

Daenerys smiles and kiss your forehead.

“Yes, it will.”


End file.
